Time For Magic
by SPD Time Shadow
Summary: S.P.D/Mystic Force Crossover. When a deceased enemy is revived and attempts to take revenge on those who defeated him, he learns from his mistakes and returns stronger than ever. But help is at hand for the rangers too, with S.P.D. forced to venture into the past to help the Mystic Force and, ultimately, save the future. How I imagine the team up that never happened
1. Chapter 1

Nothing stirred in the dead of the night as darkness absorbed everything until the world was under a blanket of pitch black. Not even in the trees in the forests of Briarwood did anything stir, nothing except for him...

He walked through the forest, his staff in hand. As he approached the spot he had been searching for, he lowered the staff and uttered a few words, causing tendrils of thunder to shoot from its tip and spark movement in the seemingly lifeless area. Once the clouds of smoke cleared, stood there was a mummified warrior who seemed rather disorientated by his revival.

'Where am I?' he stammered

'You are on Earth and the year is 2026,' replied the warrior who had revived him. 'I am Chronos, Demon of Time, and I have revived you Imperious to aid me in my plans'

'Plans? What plans?' the one known as Imperious questioned

'My plans to destroy the Power Rangers' Chronos replied, his evil laughter chilling the forest

_Space Patrol Delta: Earth Base 2026 _

It had been a year since Grumm's defeat and S.P.D. had had very little to deal with of late. Both Cadets Bridge Carson and Z Delgado were out on duty patrolling Newtech City, leaving just Sky Tate and Sydney Drew present at the headquarters; both were looking over files in the main control room

'Sky do we have to do this?' Syd moaned as she placed yet another criminal file on a pile; her pile of checked over reports was at least a quarter of the size of the one she still had to do

'It's our duty Syd,' Sky replied drily. 'It's better than Grumm still being at large and the world being under threat'

'Part of me wishes we could still fight, at least then we'd have something interesting to do' she retorted, but Sky only glared at her before continuing to check the stack of reports at his desk. Silence filled the space between them for what seemed like forever, yet it couldn't have been more than a few minutes because between them they had only managed to check over two more files before the silence was broken by the sounding of alarms throughout the corridors of the S.P.D. Base.

'What is it?' Syd asked sheepishly, not sure whether she should talk to Sky after the look he'd given her

'Someone's infiltrated the base,' he replied, concentrating on the screen 'we should check it out; we're the only rangers here and we're closest to the incident'

'Anything to get away from these files' Syd seemed more awake and alert now at the thought of dealing with criminals rather than just their files. The pair raced through the door and headed of towards the area of the disturbance; the Containment Card Storage Facility

When they arrived they found someone, or something, they didn't recognise; a mummy-like warrior, with a few containment cards already in his hands.

'Step away and put the cards down!' Sky ordered, his blaster raised and with Syd mimicking his pose behind him. Unfortunately, the intruder didn't want to play by their rules...

'I'm afraid I can't rangers,' he replied, waving his fan that was in his right hand 'for you see I, Imperious, have been hired to free these prisoners...but I fear I have already said too much; ciao rangers, we shall meet again soon'

Sky and Syd both fired their lasers but the beams struck the monitors behind where Imperious had stood, causing sparks to fly from the consoles; he had teleported and fled before the pair of rangers could get near him

'Damn!' Sky shouted, frustrated at his own failures

'We'll track this guy Sky, don't worry about it' Syd tried to calm him down

'He said he was hired...we need to look up all criminals we have on record that are still out there,' Sky told Syd before pulling out his Morpher and bringing it towards his face 'Bridge I need you to keep your eyes out for someone on your patrol; he goes by the name of Imperious and resembles a mummy. He infiltrated the base and managed to get away with some containment cards so you're in charge of trying to capture him before he gets further away'.

roken by the sounding of alarms throughout the corridors of the S.P.D. Base/

check over two more files before the silence was

'Copy that Sky, a mummy?' If you're sure, we'll keep a look out and report back with further information, over' Bridge replied

'Oh and Bridge, he may not be working alone'

_Somewhere in Newtech City_

'Have you got the prisoners?' Chronos asked as Imperious entered the alley

'A few...I was interrupted' Imperious told him

'Let's hope they're enough' Chronos grumbled, before motioning with his staff over a point at the head of the alley. A sound of strong wind and thunder filled the air as a time portal cracked open in the area Chronos had indicated; and it was into this portal that Imperious and Chronos stepped...


	2. Chapter 2

_Upper Sanctum of the Underworld_

'This place is so bare without the Morlock hordes' Imperious sounded almost saddened by the lack of life in the now abandoned pit of the Underworld.

'Soon all evil will return to this domain,' Chronos replied, eyeing the pit; the route to the top seemed endless and the structure seemed ancient, rather like the Colosseum in Italy 'Do you have the cards?'

'Of course' the wizard replied simply before pulling out the four cards he had managed to steal before being interrupted. He cast his fan over them and watched as the forms in them begun to spark into life, before throwing them to ground as if they had suddenly become too hot and singed his fingers.

The cards lost all definition as beams of energy seemed to rise up from them, initially formless, but soon taking shape. Before long four figures had appeared in front of Imperious and Chronos, looking around in confused states at their release

'I, Imperious, have freed you from your prisons in order to recruit you for my army,' Imperious told them 'each of you are powerful; I am sure you will make fine additions-'

'Why would we join you?' the only female of the freed group interrupted

'Because, dear Morgana, my army is being raised for a battle against a common enemy we all share' Imperious replied, motioning to himself and Chronos as well as the freed prisoners at the mention of 'we'

'And who might that be?' she asked

'The ones who imprisoned you of course!' Imperious was almost shouting now as he spoke to his newest recruits 'Now each of you...introduce yourselves please'

'You already know who we are' Morgana snapped

'We simply want to ascertain any 'surprises' we may be unaware of' Chronos interjected

'Well...' Morgana began 'I can create monsters, simply by drawing them on paper and bringing them to life'

'Impressive,' Imperious replied 'anyone else?'

'I'm Devastation' one of the warriors spoke; he had mixtures of dark grey and black in his armour and what seemed like strands of red hair slipping out from beneath his helmet 'me and my brother Shorty here don't have any special powers, but we're the two most wanted criminals and will have more than enough to defeat those power punks'

'Hmmm very interesting,' Imperious seemed more and more happy with the convicts he released 'And finally...' he now gestured to the remaining warrior; dressed head to toe in black with silver discs on his body

'I'm Slate!' he announced proudly 'and I can mimic anyone and anything!'

'Really...' Imperious said, considering the thought 'Well, you should come in handy!' he aimed his staff at Slate and blasted the warrior, watching as he writhed in pain on the floor while four other warriors stood where he was standing

'You're powers are truly magnificent,' Imperious began, indicating to the new warriors he had forged using Slate's cloning ability 'Lock him away for future use and then report back to me; let's see how Briarwood will deal with the return of the Barbarian Beasts...'

_Space Patrol Delta: Earth Base 2026 _

'So it's settled' Sky announced, now back in his original uniform with its blue trim and Bridge reverting back to his green one

'It's the only way,' Kat replied 'We need to bring the prisoners back as soon as possible so we have to send you guys back to 2006 immediately.'

'What about if Jack doesn't wanna come back?' Syd enquired, wondering whether the former Red Ranger would reprise the role once more

'I'm sure he will, but he doesn't really have a choice' Cruger now spoke 'We need B-Squad to be at its strongest to fully combat what we expect to come from this Imperious. But for now you four are all we have, and therefore you must leave immediately for the past. Help will follow as soon as we can contact Jack and maybe even Sam in the future; we'll need as much help as we can for this one. Am I clear cadets?'

'Yes sir!' the four shouted

_Briarwood_

The streets of Briarwood were unusually quiet as Chip crossed the first of several streets on his way back to the Rock Porium; the flame-haired store employee had been sent out to pick up lunch for his fellow workers who also happened to be former rangers too, with Xander now in charge of the place and Madison and Vida working on promotion for the various genres of music. But something felt different about today; everything seemed silent and still, as if the world was waiting for something to happen. However, it would not have to wait long...

Chip looked over in the direction of the explosions to see four figures he recognised all too well; The Barbarian Beasts. It was just like his time as a ranger; fighting members of The Master's Morlock army and protecting the people of Briarwood under the guises of the Mystic Force. Chip was snapped out of his memories by a small, yellow light which moved close to his face before transforming into the original version of the Mystic Morpher.

'My Morpher?' Chip was puzzled, but heard his name being called from across the street; it was Vida, and she wasn't alone

'You've got your Morpher too!' she exclaimed as she, Maddie and Xander joined him now, all with Morphers in hand

'I guess the magic sensed we needed it now' Chip replied, pointing in the direction of The Barbarian Beasts

'Those guys again?' Maddie announced in dismay

'Let's make this quick' Xander interjected

'Magical Source! Mystic Force!' the four yelled, transforming into the Mystic Rangers

'You guys are going down!' Vida claimed as she held her Magistaff in the direction of their enemies

'I wouldn't bet on that!' Fightoe shot back 'We'll destroy you!'

However another group had joined the four Mystic Rangers' side, mimicking their colours but with slightly different suits

'I wouldn't be so sure...'


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Third chapter is up. In the first chapter their appears to be a problem where some of it is repeated; I've tried replacing the chapter but the problem continues so basically ignore the section in the first chapter that come between Sky and Bridge's conversation :) Hope you enjoy_

* * *

'And who might you be?' came the chilling voice of 50 Below

Sky stepped forward 'We're S.P.D.'

'We don't care who you are!' Shrieker cried 'We'll destroy you all!' She flew forward, followed by Warmax with sword in hand and Fightoe clutching his staff. 50 Below remained in position, preferring to invite an attack rather than instigate one

'Rangers, assume attack formation' Sky ordered. Z dropped to one knee and fired her Deltamax Striker at Shrieker, while Bridge clashed blades with Warmax and Syd leapt over the duelling pair to engage Fightoe in battle. Sky combined his weapons to form the Deltamax Striker as Z had done, before firing while advancing on the unmoving 50 Below. However the shots were just deflected by the monsters central orb, and soon Sky had taken too much fire and was on the ground.

'These guys are rangers?' Chip asked confusedly

'Whoever they are they need our help' Vida pointed out as Warmax disarmed Bridge and struck him in the chest with a slash from his blade while Z's laser fire had done nothing to slow Shrieker's advances and the Barbarian Beast had sent her sprawling with a powerful sonic wave. The pair had joined Sky on the ground and were followed by Syd as Fightoe hit her with a powerful blast of energy, conjured from his staff. The Mystic Rangers drew their Magistaffs and moved to help the S.P.D rangers

'Who are you?' Sky asked warily, preferring to help himself up rather than be helped by the strangers

'We're the Mystic Force Power Rangers' Xander replied, now offering his outstretched hand

Sky looked thoughtful, before being prompted out of his thoughts by Syd

'We need all the help we can get Sky' she reminded him 'these guys are rangers too; we're on the same side!' she stressed

'Fine, we'll work together...for now' Sky agreed begrudgingly 'team up with your fellow colour, and resume the battle' the Blue Ranger ordered, and the eight rangers raced at the Phantom Beasts

Madison commanded various tendrils of water which soon secured 50 Below and stopped him from attacking. 'Aim for the centre of the orb! If you shatter it he'll be defenceless' she told Sky, who drew his Deltamax Striker from its holster and dropped to one knee. He held the position for some time, before eventually pulling the trigger. The laser shot struck the orb with flawless precision, shattering the orb and forcing 50 Below backwards; he would've fallen had he not been held by Madison's water spell.

Z was having a tough time dealing with Shrieker whose continuous sonic waves were causing her problems; she couldn't attack herself as she couldn't stay in one place for longer than a second. Shrieker had worn down the Yellow ranger considerably, and opted to now fire a full power sonic scream. Z covered herself with her arm, hoping for some protection from the blow but it never came. Chip stood between the two, a fearsome lightning attack conjured by his staff now holding the sonic wave at bay

'Now's your chance, hit her with everything you've got' Chip instructed

Powering up the Deltamax Striker to maximum charge, Z fired a powerful shot at the Barbarian Beast, sending her flying backwards

Warmax and Bridge were again engaging in a sword fight but the natural swordsman easily floored the Green Ranger. As he prepared to lower his blade, however, Xander intervened and hooked Warmax's blade with his axe before fighting him back. The Green Mystic Ranger disarmed the Barbarian Beast before calling on his Mystic Force Fighters and boxing the warrior to the ground. Bridge recovered to fire a few laser shots to add to the impact and Warmax quickly joined 50 Below and Shrieker on the ground

Finally, Vida and Syd teamed up to take on Fightoe. The former conjured up a powerful whirlwind which engulfed the Barbarian Beast and slashed away at him before throwing him to the ground. His attempts to get back to his feet were denied by the shots fired from Syd's Deltamax Striker. Fightoe conceded to the two Pink Rangers, and regrouped with his fellow, worn out, Barbarian Beasts. The ranger of both S.P.D. and Mystic Force grouped together as well, with the former dropping to their knees and calling on S.W.A.T. Mode while the Mystic Rangers transformed into their Legend Warrior Modes.

'Ready Rangers?' Sky asked as he and his fellow S.P.D. Rangers aimed their Delta Enforcers at the villainous quartet

'You bet' Xander replied, dialling 2 on his Lion Staff along with his fellow Mystic Rangers and following Sky's lead.

'Fire!' the two rangers announced at the same time, firing a fleet of lasers and magical energy to destroy the copies Slate had created. The group exploded in flames and, satisfied with their work, the rangers demorphed.

'Thanks for the help, but who are you?' Chip asked

'It's a long story' Bridge replied

'We need to move before we attract attention to ourselves,' Sky interrupted 'do you guys have a base of operations we can work from'

'Sure, follow us' Xander replied

_Rootcore_

It hadn't taken the rangers long to arrive at Rootcore, but they were surprised to find no Nick there. In fact no one was there; not Leanbow, not Udonna, not Clare...even Fireheart was nowhere to be found. However the Mystic rangers had seen this as their home when they had been rangers, and since they were back in business they didn't think Udonna would mind them assembling at her home

'This is quite something' Z remarked as they entered the main room

'Yeah,' Bridge agreed 'hard to believe we're inside a tree'

'You still owe us an explanation' Vida pointed out

'We're the B Squad of the Space Patrol Delta Earth Base,' Sky informed them 'we came here to retrieve some convicts who were taken by an unknown hostile who we believe to be working in this area'

'That's all well and good but how come we've never heard of this Space Patrol...whatever you called it?' Chip asked

'Because we're from the future,' Syd now spoke 'S.P.D. was set up to deal with criminal activity and developed ranger technology to combat the threat. Yesterday we encountered an infiltrator who took some of those we'd captured to this time zone, so we're here to get them back'

'And where do the Barbarian Beasts come into this?' Madison asked

'Those monsters you fought were probably duplicates,' Sky told her, looking at his Morpher and pressing various buttons 'one of those stolen was a mimic by the name of Slate. It is probable his powers were used to conjure those monsters. Do you have a team leader I can speak to?'

'I'm afraid our Red Ranger isn't here at the moment as you can see,' Xander shot back defensively 'Where's yours anyway?'

'I'm leading this investigation' Sky replied simply

'Last time I checked Blue's don't lead,' Vida retorted 'no offence Sis' she added with a look at her sister

Sky was growing impatient; he didn't have time for these rookies, and wasn't prepared to talk to anyone other than their leader 'Come on rangers,' he addressed the others 'we're leaving'

The quartet exited Rootcore, only to be followed by Xander and the other Mystics 'What's the big deal? He asked, his Australian accent evident 'you're rangers, we're rangers...we should be working together'

'I only work with those I can trust,' Sky replied, turning to face them 'and I'm pretty sure that doesn't include wizards'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Maddie replied, not liking what Sky was suggesting

'Forget it; we've got work to do. Come on rangers' Sky instructed, beginning to walk away

'Typical police,' Xander commented snidely 'always running when the going gets tough'

Sky stopped.

'You're going to regret that'


	4. Chapter 4

In seconds blasters and Mystic Morphers had been drawn. Sky shot at Xander but he deflected with a blast of his own before aiming at the trees in the forest around them. His manipulation over the element allowed to control the trees, and he used the branches to constrict Sky. He threw the Blue Ranger using the branches before aiming another shot at him from his Mystic Morpher, but the S.P.D cadet conjured a forcefield to block the attack

'Better luck next time' Sky commented snidely

Z had duplicated and her clones were giving Madison trouble; they had her surrounded and she was struggling to block their kicks and punches. One hit caught her in the ribs and forced her to the ground but out of the circle of clones; now was her chance. She focus hard and, manipulating the moisture in the air, created a fierce jet of water that quickly shot through the copies Z had made. Once they'd all vanished, Madison pulled out her Mystic Morpher and fired a shot which hit Z square in the chest, sending her flying to the ground

Vida had been quick to conjure a whirlwind and was using it to send Syd all over the place. The other Rocca sister's manipulation of the air allowed her to control the movements of the wind, and she threw the S.P.D. Ranger one way then the other before dropping her to the ground. She was about to pick her up in another gale, but Syd quickly touched her badge, instantly turning her skin to metal. The increased weight of her now metallic form made it virtually impossible for Vida to lift her, and she quickly took advantage of the Pink Mystic's struggles by racing at her and delivering a punch to the face. However the strike never made contact; a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and struck Syd, electrifying her all over due to her metallic form. She fell back in pain, her skin returning to normal, giving Vida time to compose herself. Sky looked over to see the source of the lightning was Chip, and was about to charge at him until he saw he was already fighting Bridge. His team mate had taken his gloves off and was using his powers as energy waves to try and knock Chip off balance, but the Yellow Mystic was countering with equally powerful lightning bolts from his staff. Sky was about to enter round two with Xander, until suddenly something large seemingly fell from the sky. It landed with a heavy thud, sending shockwaves through the ground and sending all eight rangers flying. The Mystics recovered, faces contorted by the pain, but their expressions soon turned to those of delight as they saw the source of the disturbance

'Fireheart!' They chorused happily, stroking the dragon who'd been like a pet during their ranger days. Xander noticed what seemed like a note in his mouth, and pulled at it. The dragon obliged and released the letter; it was slightly singed on the edges but it was still legible as Xander opened it out

_Rangers,_

_The magic has returned to you again, and we will be needing it in this desperate time. A demon known as Chronos has revived Imperious and recruited help from elsewhere in order to destroy us. Chronos is the demon of time, and requires our powers in order to fully achieve his potential. If he is able to fully master time travel, his actions could have disastrous, irreparable effects on Earth as we know it. _

_It is believed he and Imperious recruited help from a future time, but they have rangers too who I believe will be venturing to our time to recapture the criminals they lost. Work with them; we are all rangers and it is important we work together. I have spoken with Leanbow, Udonna and Nick, and they will be meeting us soon though I imagine they won't be far away by the time you read this. Fireheart will take you to the meeting place, safe journey rangers_

_Daggeron_

Xander handed the letter to the others before looking to Fireheart, who had lowered his wing almost as a platform for the Mystics. After they'd all looked at the letter, they handed it back to Xander who rolled the letter up and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. 'Fireheart is taking us where we need to go,' he told the others 'we're meeting them there and hopefully we can put a stop to this' the trio each nodded in agreement, before carefully creeping up Fireheart's wing and onto his back. However the dragon didn't take off

'We're ready Fireheart, come on boy' Chip encouraged, but the dragon didn't move. Xander noticed his other wing was lowered, in the direction of the S.P.D. Rangers

'No way! You can't expect them to come with us!' Xander protested

Fireheart snorted in annoyance, fire burning from his nostrils and scorching a few leaves in the process before looking back to Xander. His eyes descended to the letter, and the Green Mystic remembered its words:

_Work with them; we are all rangers and it is important we work together_

Xander sighed, knowing he was beaten; Fireheart wasn't going anywhere without the other rangers, so it was either fly with them or don't fly at all

'We shouldn't be fighting,' Xander told them 'we need you to come with us'

'Why should we?' Z shot back 'you were fighting us a minute ago'

'Hardly our fault when he refuses to work with us' Vida retorted, eyes fixed on Sky who met her glare

'Guys, come on,' Chip tried to reason 'Fireheart won't leave without you, we gotta work together. You guys have criminals to capture, and we have a world to save. We're all rangers...we should be working together not fighting'

The S.P.D. Rangers thought for a moment, before Bridge spoke 'he's right Sky. We're all rangers, and if we want to get Morgana and the others back we need to work with them'

Sky was silent for a moment; he didn't want to go with them. For one he didn't completely trust them, and anyway they would probably just get in the way. But Bridge was right; they were the only ticket out of here. They knew the area and, without their vehicles, the dragon was their only means of transport

'Fine,' Sky conceded 'we'll go'

The journey hadn't taken long and soon the eight rangers had been dropped off at the nearby plaza

'Why here?' Sky asked impatiently

'The letter said Fireheart would take us to the meeting point' Chip told him

'Yeah, our team are coming here. After all it's our powers he wants, so we need to be united' Madison added, satisfied she'd defended her case when Sky didn't question again. All they could do now was wait

_**Underworld**_

'Bring him here!' Imperious ordered, shouting at the Hidiacs; some remnants of the Morlock hordes remained here, but Imperious was waiting for the day a full army would be at his command. Slate was brought before his new master, still weak from his last exertion to create the Barbarian Beasts. Imperious held his staff over him once more

'You are going to help me revive the Ten Terrors,' Imperious told him 'well, a version of them'

'Please...' Slate breathed 'have mercy...'

'I was never known for mercy' Imperious replied coldly before blasting Slate, again using his powers. The mimic lay, seemingly unconscious, on the floor while ten more warriors stood before Imperious. The latter walked up to an unconscious Slate and ran his staff up his stomach and chest. The mimic let out a few gasps as the last of his lifeforce was drained in the final use of his power. He seemed to simply disintegrate as Imperious lifted his staff, still brimming with energy. He aimed at a clear spot and a power beam shot from the staff. Imperious watched as another figure rose up from the spot, and smiled as he saw the familiar purple armour of a former associate

'I always wanted a pet Koragg' he smiled wickedly

The other three criminals Imperious had taken from S.P.D. were beginning to tire of the lack of action

'When do we get to fight the rangers?' Morgana questioned impatiently 'what did you release us for if you had no intention of using us?'

'Dear Morgana, don't fret,' Imperious replied 'it is simply a case of wearing the rangers down. Your friend has proved most helpful, and these clones are helping tire them out. Once they're weak myself, Chronos, you...we can all be present to finish them off'

'Who is Chronos anyway? What's his interest with the rangers?' Morgana asked

'You know I don't actually know,' Imperious told her casually, before adding with a more sinister tone 'but whatever his intentions, I can guarantee they will not get in the way of our plans'


End file.
